


Guilty Conscience

by jas_onlyhuman119



Series: All Gabriel and Sam [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: A-Z Drabble Challenge: Sabriel Edition, Band, Drummer Sam, Fan Castiel, Guilty Conscience, Guitar, Guitarist Adam, M/M, Reporter Gabriel, Singer Dean, guilty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 19:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11470101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jas_onlyhuman119/pseuds/jas_onlyhuman119
Summary: Reporter Gabriel gets backstage passes to interview Guilty Conscience, a band formed by Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester, and Adam Milligan. And Castiel gets to go backstage for the first time.





	Guilty Conscience

Gabriel and Castiel flashed the security guard their V.I.P. Backstage passes. They passed the guard quickly as Castiel bounced around, a stupid, silly, smile stretched across his face.

"I can't believe you got two backstage passes to see Guilty Conscience," Cas said excitedly. "And because you're a reporter!"

"Hey," Gabe said defensively. "I'm one of the best reporters for New Style. Now, would you keep it down? You're going to embarrass me."

They walked further into the back and came to the dressing/longue area of the concert hall. Gabe looked around discreetly and winced when Cas practically squealed, "Oh my god, it's the Dean Winchester."

Gabe tried desperately to get Cas to stop jumping around, but to no avail. He decided to step up and introduce himself.

"Gabriel Novak, reporter for New Style's music column." He stuck out his hand as lead singer Dean Winchester stopped strumming his guitar and set it down at his side.

"Hi, Gabe," the men shook hands. "Dean, but I don't do interviews."

"But, I thought-"

"My brother will be doing the interview. Sammy should be back soon." Dean said politely. "Um, follow reporter?" He gestured behind Gabe. To his horror, Gabe watched Cas talk excitedly with lead guitarist Adam Mill.

"Please, excuse my idiot brother. It's his first time backstage."

"No problem." Dean said without taking his eyes off of Cas.

"Hey," Gabe heard from his left. "You must be Gabriel. I'm Sam."

"Nice to meet you, Sam." Gabe said as they too shook hands. "Shall we sit and chat?" He gestured to the empty table off in a corner.

"Sure," Sam said with a smile. "Sorry to keep you waiting. Had to help loud up the drums."

"It was no problem." He pulled out his recorder. "May I?"

"Of course."

"Gabe turned the recorder on and placed it between them.

"So Sam, Guilty Conscience has been around for almost seven years now. How do you feel about that?"

"I'm extremely glad that GC has had the opportunity to be around this long. It's not as long as some other bands, but with the way out sound is currently and our amazing fans, I think we can his out ten year mark."

"Well, that goal is another three and a half years away, what are your plans within that time span?"

"The ten year mark isn't a goal for GC. We all agreed that if we make it a goal then we're just going to stop after that. Like, 'Well, we hit ten years… Now, what?' We don't want to make a definitely goal because, if we can, GC wants to be around for the next twenty years."

"That definitely sounds like a mark to hit. However, you need a lot to hit that mark, so is anything going to change within GC?"

"Right now, we're touring, so there isn't a lot going on or changing besides rehearsals and shows and meeting fans. GC is writing up some new music already, but it's still in like baby stages before we even think about putting it on another album."

"Guilty Conscience is already talking about another album?" Gabriel asked, surprised because GC released their album already… that's why they're touring.

"I know it's crazy!" Sam laughed and rubbed his tired face. "We're crazy to be doing or even thinking about putting out another album, but we don't want to stop thinking about writing music. Writing music has helped us a lot as far as becoming a family, so… yeah, why not start thinking about the next album?"

"You said, 'becoming a family,' do you mind elaborating on that?"

Sam sighed deeply almost like he was regretting what he said. "When like everyone pretty much knows, Dean and I are Adam's half-brother. Writing music together helped us get closer as a family."

Gabriel nodded understandingly, seeing that Sam was starting to shut down, so he changed the subject. "Okay, Sam," He said mischievously. "Everyone's been dying to know, are you… currently taken?"

Sam chuckled softly; Gabe actually liked the sound of it. "No, I don't. No girlfriends."

"And no boyfriends?" Gabe arched his brow and smirked at the smiling Winchester.

"And no boyfriends." Sam confirmed.

"Well, thank you for asking all of my questions, Sam, but I think we're out of-"

"Hang on, Gabriel," He stopped Gabe from turning off the recorder. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"No."

"Boyfriend?"

"That's two questions," Gabe laughed. "But no."

"I'm going to be back in town in about two weeks. When I get back… would you like to have coffee with me?"

"Seriously?" Gabe's eyes popped open, now fully awake.

"Seriously."

"It wouldn't be professional of me to accept your offer. I don't want a guilty conscience." He said teasingly.

"You're afraid of having a guilty conscience?" Sam said disbelievingly.

"Hell no!" Gabriel laughed. "I'll see you in two weeks." He reached over and turned off the recorder.

Before leaving, Gabriel and Sam exchanged numbers. Then on their way home, all four brother, now respectfully in their own vehicles, went on and on about the dates they had set up.

 

*A/N: I really don't like the ending, but I don't know how to change it, so I'm leaving it. If you don't like it… Suck it up!


End file.
